Unexpected Certainties
by TheTrueMasterofTempest
Summary: They've been 'friends' for a long time, almost 5 years at that. Bu it's not like they've hated it. It's just, sometimes they'd both wished their feelings would reach the other. ... Pokemon ORAS AU. Story takes place 4-5 years after the events of OR and AS. But also takes place in Alola after the events of Sun and Moon.


**Unexpected Certainties**

* * *

 **Pre-note:**

 **And ANOTHER new story written by me when i have several other things I should be working on.  
** i never got that Danganronpa story out.

 **Well, this one came to me all of a sudden on vacation, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, I made a major error while writing this. Brendan's name is constantly spelled wrong. There's an 'O' instead of an 'A' and it'll take a while to fix all of them. My apologies.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I personally don't own Pokemon or any conjoining series of the sort.**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

He silently looked up at the ceiling.

All alone in his quiet room.

…

Well, not exactly _'his'_ room, per say, but more accurately, 'The room he was staying in'.

…

And not far from his, literally right next door, was _'hers'._

Most likely, she was currently changing into a more comfortable outfit to wear in this, more, tropical environment.

…

It made him excited while, at the same time, also nervous.

I mean, it was just THEM TWO!

HIM AND HER. Together on a Tro-.

...

Hold on, hold on. You're probably wondering on what the situation is right now, right? Yeah, it was pretty uncouth of me to start the story so suddenly, wasn't it? Well, for the sake of the audience we so deeply appreciate, allow me to present a short summary of the events leading up to right now.

* * *

*Hoenn, around a good year before today*

Brendon, slumped lazily on his bed. He only just recently arrived back home after a quick visit to the Battle Maison for a few intense battles.

His body felt insanely tense and all his stamina was pretty much gone. It's almost as if he went on an endless jog around the entirety of Hoenn without stopping.

In short, he was tired.

"Uggghhh…" He moaned groggily. "Tiiiiiiirrrreeeeeddddd… Oh…" He jumped up from his bed and moved to the window. "Once again, thank you Latios!"

*Grraaa…!* The Dragon Pokémon screeched before flying off into the sky.

After, he let out a brief *sigh* and stumbled over to his bed once more.

"Uggghhh…time to get some-."

"Brendoooon, sweetie! Your father's home!" Called a feminine voice.

"…Coming mom!" He yelled back. Though hesitantly, he slid off his bed and proceeded to make his way downstairs. "Guess, I'm not getting any sleep yet."

After a few minutes of stumbling, he finally made his way downstairs, where, just as his mom said, his father was waiting.

Norman, Brendon's father and leader of the Petalburg City Gym, watched as his son stumbled down the stairs.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Brendon?" He asked with his usual, rough but caring voice.

"Tiiiired…"

"Alright, then I'll make this quick." A slight smirk appeared on his face.

'Hmm? Dad's smiling? That's rare. What could this be about?'

"Brendon, you're 16 now correct?"

"…Yeah?"

"And that means you're a young man now, correct?"

"Yes."

The man's smile never faded.

"That means you're going to need to start taking certain things into consideration."

'…Dad RARELY, ever talks like this! This is actually scaring me a bit, now.'

"I'll ask you one more question."

"!?"

"Be honest with me, you're getting bored of Hoenn, aren't you?"

That question hit him harder than he was expecting it to.

Was he getting bored of Hoenn? Yeah, it was the birthplace of several new memories he'd make as a Pokémon Trainer. Like obtaining his first starter, catching and evolving his first Pokémon, winning his first Gym battle, and so on; all the way to saving the world by beating several Legendary and Mythical Pokémon as well as become the Champion. But even so, none of that compared to meeting…her. But…even so…

"…kind of."

"As I thought. Well, I have good news for you then."

"Hmm?"

Before he could ask another question, the man held a lone white. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be an airplane ticket. But to where?

"An Airplane ticket? But to where?"

"Alola."

"…" It took a moment for him to register what he just said and saw. "ALOLA!? W-Wait, but what for all of a sudden?"

"Brendon, you know how I'm always telling you to strive and become stronger. That you can always push to be a better trainer?"

"Of course, it's one of my main motivations to continue growing!"

"And that's what makes me proud! But, there are limits to what you can do in a single region. And I'm positive you're nearing that limit of growth you can reach here in Hoenn." The man crossed his arms. "That's why I believe it's better for you to continue your training by traveling the world! Fighting and challenging new trainers and their Pokémon. That is how I believe you should continue."

The young man felt overwhelmed. Traveling the world!? He could barely still understand most things that are happening here in Hoenn. But now, his dad wants him to travel and learn about the entire world? It was just a lot to take in.

"B-But what about mom? What did she say about me doing all this?" He asked, trying to find a safe spot.

"I was surprised about this too, but when I talked to your mom about this…she…"

"Brendon, sweetie…" His mother spoke from the dining table. "I just want my son to grow up into a strong and reliable man, just like your father."

"Mom…" Brendon could feel a hint of sadness rising up from the bottom of his heart at his mom's words. But, it was quickly replaced by 'something else' when his dad whispered the real reason to him.

"She said she could use this chance to find a way to explore the world without the costly fees of travel by making her son a world renown trainer, thus getting most things for free."

"…"

"Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older. Women are ferociously smart and cunning creatures."

What his dad just told him didn't lighten the mood a single bit.

"I-I mean, it'd make sense. But…that's a deviously evil sounding plan, especially coming from Mom."

Norman could only help but chuckle at the thought.

'It's been worse, son. It's been worse.' He thought, then proceeded to straighten back up. "But, that's pretty much the gist of it. Both your mother and I think it's a good learning experience for you. I'm not forcing you to do this though, so just think about it.

"…" 'It's not that bad a deal, though. A trip to Alola, as well as the rest of the world. It could really launch me into a whole new world of possibilities. But…if I leave Hoenn…'

Almost as if his dad was reading his mind, he decided to speak up once more.

"Oh yeah, by the way, there are two tickets here."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Naturally, I'd think you'd get lonely real fast without anyone else there with you. Considering it's _you_ , son."

"Hey! What does that mean!?"

"So naturally, it's best if you bring a _'friend'_ along with you." His mom spoke.

'There was a surprising amount of emphasis on the word friend there.' Brendon thought.

"But, who should I even bring anyway?"

Obviously he messed up somewhere, because as soon as that last word left his mouth, his mother smiled widely and answered…

"Well, why don't you take…"

* * *

*Back at right now*

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is pretty much how everything you need to know about what led up to this particular situation. Well, not so much a 'situation', more like an 'event'. But not THAT kind of event. But anyway…

Right now, Brendon was overseas on a tropical island, with his _'friend'_ his parents convinced him to bring.

*Knock Knock* Came at his door.

"Hey Brendon, are you in there?" A beautifully girly voice called to him.

"Yeah. Hold on one second, I'll open the door." He said before jumping out of his spot running over to the door. And once that lone barrier separating him and the other on the opposite side slowly glided open, he came face to face with the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, other than his Kirlia, of course.

"Sorry for taking so long." She said innocently.

"It's no problem." He answered trying to sound as normal as possible. Though, it was incredibly hard, since the person in front of him was the _'friend'_ his parents recommended he go with. "Y-You look great, May." 'Damn it! I stuttered.'

"You really think so?" She spun around happily. "Heheh. Thank you."

May. Full name, May Birch. Daughter of Prof. Birch back in Hoenn. And, undeniably, Brendon's first, best, and closest friend.

The two were introduced the very first day of Brendon moving to Hoenn. Under his mom's request, he went to go greet the neighbors. And surprisingly, they had a daughter the same age as he was. Due to May's incredibly friendly nature, they hit it off surprisingly well and fast. While he was on his journey to become a Pokémon master, she was tasked to help her father, Prof. Birch discover and study new Pokémon. It was a task, although boring at times, something she truly loved doing at the bottom of her heart.

The two of them, for the most part, traveled alone, but occasionally ran into each other across the region. Most times, they'd have a battle, seeing who has grown stronger than the other. At times, he'd win and on others, she'd. For the most part, they were even in strength and experience.

It even ended up that they both helped save the world from the fearsome Omega Groundon and Alpha Kyogre from Teams Magma and Aqua respectively. There was also an ordeal with another Legendary named Rayquaza, a random girl named Zinnia, and help from their other friend Wally. But, that's all a story for later.

Although, Brendon probably had to thank Arceus above for that last one. After all, if it weren't for the meteor shower…

Up to that point, there was always a strong lingering feeling he felt deep in his chest. He always felt SOMETHING for the sweet brunette, but it never occurred to him that it would be…the 'L' word.

It was just them, at the Mossdeep Space Center. His parents had some unused tickets for the Star Show that night, since, apparently, his dad, Norman, had to work over at the Gym that day. So, they decided to give it to their son and have him invite May instead.

At first, he was a bit embarrassed, inviting a girl out for what technically seemed like, a date. But he ended up mustering the courage he'd gained through his rigorous journey and invited her out. Thankfully, she said yes.

And man…

Was it worth it.

* * *

The Center was dark, save the few lights that came through the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The announcer said. "The Mossdeep Star Show is about to commence."

'E-Everything has been fine until now.' The nervous boy thought. 'May seemed to have a lot of fun too, so…'

"Hey…" A voice called.

It was May's. Scooched up close to the nervous boy. At first, they seemed to be seated a decent distance from each other, but while he wasn't paying attention, she managed to slide up right next to him.

"Are you okay, Brendon?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He tried answering as mute as possible.

"…You know, you've really done a lot for me."

"?"

"Not with just getting back my Keystone either. Ever since we've started our journey, you've always helped me along the way. To become a better trainer, person,… and friend."

"…?"

"So, even though it was you who brought me today…I want you to enjoy it too!"

"…"

It was then a brilliant light reflected across her eyes.

"Oh, the show is starting!"

The two of them turned to look outside.

And what they saw at that moment, nothing could ever match up to how spectacular it was.

Millions of lights, flashing through the sky like cars on a racetrack. Each luminescent streak helped decorate the night sky with dazzling lights, making for an amazing once in a lifetime show.

At least, that's what May saw.

Brendon was busy marveling at something, or perhaps, someone, else.

He couldn't describe it, he just absolutely couldn't describe it. Would he call it a miracle? A work of God? A Divine Blessing? Whatever it was…he couldn't describe it.

To any other person there, she would've looked like the same old, cute brunette girl. But Brendon, at this moment, saw something else.

Her.

The way her happiness was contagious.

The way her excitement just made him relax.

The way how each and every last star that zoomed through that night's beauty couldn't compare to Her own beauty.

It was Her.

Only Her.

'…I guess it is, huh?'

She turned to the boy and flashed nothing short of the most brilliant smile he's ever seen his way.

…He could help it. He just felt so relaxed around this girl.

With his mind finally calming…he flashed a brilliant smile her way too.

And with that, they both turned and continued to watch the meteor shower together.

'May…I really do love May.'

* * *

With the Mossdeep Star Show finally finished, the majority of the crowd decided to head home.

Brendon and May were some of the last few to stay at the Space Center for just a bit longer. In the meantime, they decided to stay around and play for a bit before heading home.

On Latios and Latias' backs, they flew through the night sky at incredible speeds. Having a Mythical Pokémon as your friend sure is convenient, isn't it?

The two Dragon Pokémon dropped them off, just short of Route 101, before saying their goodbyes and flying away.

It was now completely quiet, with nobody except those two around.

"It sure is great having Latias and Latios around, isn't it?" May asked.

"Yeah. Though sometimes it feels like I'm just taking advantage of them for my own benefit."

"I can't help but think that too, sometimes. But even so, if we didn't stop Team Magma and Aqua back then, they would've been in serious trouble."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hehe, right?" She said playfully skipping ahead of him. "Oh, but I have to thank you again!"

"Hmm, for what?"

"For inviting me to see the Meteor Shower, of course."

The boy could feel a rush of blood go to his face.

"O-Oh! Y-You really don't have to thank me! My parents just had the spare tickets and…so I…" He didn't have the courage to finish his sentence.

"Even so, you took me, right? And I absolutely appreciate it!"

"O-Of course! We're friends after all!" He said. But for, now obvious, reasons wished he didn't.

The two of them were nearing their houses. It was almost time to split for the day.

"Yeah. We're friends."

Sadly, for the last few moments, their walk was silent. All the way up until when they needed to go their separate ways.

"Well, I go this way." The girl said.

"Yeah, and I'm this way." The boy answered.

"…"

"…"

"…W-Well, good night!" With a forceful goodbye, the brunette girl darted towards her home.

"G-…good night…"

Feeling a bit depressed at his farewell, the boy turned around and slowly walked back to his own home. Even after all that happened today, in the end, it still felt like a failure.

At least, that's what he would've thought if he didn't hear one last thing.

"Brendon!"

Without a doubt, it was May's voice.

He swiftly turned around to see the girl calling him one last time.

"See you tomorrow!"

"…"

The next thing he heard was the sound of her door closing. And that was it for the end of his day.

With a little more kick in his step, he walked home one last time.

* * *

The boy entered his house, only to barely notice his mom sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Sweetie, you're back. How was the show?" She asked. Unsurprisingly, she didn't get an audible answer. But the boys completely flushed face was all she needed to understand everything.

Well, that, and that she heard the neighbor girl outside just now.

…

Brendon, on the other hand, threw himself on his bed once in his room.

"…"

"…"

"…AAARRRGGHHH!"

"Brendon, you IDIOT! It's like you were completely ruining the atmosphere!" He constantly scorned himself for a good five minutes before deciding to quiet down.

" 'We're _friends_ after all'. Man, I'm…"

…

"…such an idiot…" She finished. "He definitely felt weird around me, huh? Aww, it's all my fault. I'm a big dummy…"

…

…

" _Friends_ , huh…"

" _Friends_ , huh…"

* * *

It was a terrible time in his life that he'd want to forget, but at the same time fully remember. Though, this moment probably wasn't the best time to go recollecting old memories from a few years ago. Because, only just now snapping out of it, he seemed to be staring off into space for a good while. Long enough to get a questioningly worried looked from the girl standing in front of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She questioned. "You don't have a heatstroke or anything do you?"

"Oh, no, no! I'm fine, trust me!" He answered trying not to upset her.

Though, it was true that he didn't have a total heatstroke, he couldn't deny the fact that he did feel hot on his face. After all, this girl was dressed pretty _'Amazingly'_ , if he had to say so himself.

And he did.

She wore an absolutely breathtaking red and white two-piece swimsuit with one of those silk, see-through skirt things tied around her waist, making for a very tropical feel, altogether with her hair tied back into a ponytail with a cute pink scrunchie.

In short, it was good. REALLY good!

But it was time he decided; he's gone on long enough without speaking.

"You look really good, May." He summed up.

The brunette girl's face went red at his compliment.

"R-Really? Because, I didn't have a lot of time to choose something, so I just decided to go with the first thing I saw! And I wasn't really sure it'd fit or anything…" She ran on.

"…"

"…You really think it looks good?"

"Absolutely."

It was all she needed.

"Thanks!" She expressed, flashing one of those famous (to Brendon) priceless smiles his way.

Like the loser he was, he summoned all his willpower not to clench his heart, right then and there. Instead, he let the sucker race happily as it wanted to.

"Oh, but you also look really cool!"

Though, he couldn't really agree with her there. All he wore was a simple blue pair and swim trunks and a blue Alolinian shirt he bought a few days ago. He didn't even wear that beanie he always has on; simply replacing it with a boring headband. From his perspective, it was pretty much nothing compared to her. But then again, he didn't know how she thought of him.

"Nah, I don't really look all that great."

"Aww, come on. Don't say that! I think you look great!"

He loved her.

"T-Thanks."

"Heheh." May let out a quick chuckle, before grabbing onto his hand. "Come on, let's go! We have an entire day at the beach ahead of us today!"

"Yeah!"

So, after that long while of standing at the door, the two decided it was time to start the day. So Brendon, quickly got his keys, locked his hotel room, and ran off with May.

It was time to start their day.

* * *

He had to admit. When it came to beaches, Alola DEFINITELY had Hoenn beat.

I mean, it almost felt like the sand was glowing, right under his feet; like an endless amount of nuggets stuck together. And the water; it was almost as if it was made of millions of the world's shiniest pearls. It was truly a sight to behold.

Luckily, it was still pretty early, so both he and May got to establish their spot at one of the best spots on the beach. Another great gold point was that everything you'd need was already there. No need to bring umbrellas or beach towels and anything else of the sort since they could easily rent one from the shop right at the hotel.

Living the Alola life must have been fun.

Without wasting time, the two set up some towels and an umbrella in their established spot.

"Woooow! No matter how many times I see it, the beach is always amazing!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's like it feels almost TOO perfect, sometimes."

"Well…since we're here, why don't get go swimming for a little bit?"

"…I'd like to, but…" In all honesty, the first and only thing he'd ever want to do here was hang out with her. "I think I'll stay with our stuff for a while, just in case."

The girl seemed to be saddened at his answer. But she understood it completely.

"Alright. But promise, you better come out soon. It'll be boring otherwise, alright?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Of course! No problem!"

With that she seemed satisfied enough.

"Alright. Then I'm off for a swim." The girl then turned and began running toward the ocean. It wasn't long before she came into contact with the cool, blue water and disappeared into the sea.

Brendon sat down on his blanket and sighed to himself, loudly.

"Uuggghhhhh…" He swore, they could probably hear that all the way in Johto. "What am I doing!? I've been acting like a complete loser ever since we got here!" The boy felt a sudden rush of despair come over him like an Air Strike. Many of his several chances on this trip, so far, to get closer to May have ended in either a complete failure or not how he wanted it to.

He had plenty of time, yeah, but he wanted to, at least, confess his feelings before having to head to another region. After that, it'd just make things even more impossible. After all, what better place to give it all you've got than at the perfect beach island? Or island(s), technically?

But, he just wasn't living up to his own expectations.

And man, did it suck.

Brendon let out another sigh one more time before throwing his back on his beach towel. And after letting all his complaints out, he finally decided to let his other friends have some fun.

He took a few Pokéballs from his pocket and threw them into the air, releasing a few different creatures.

An Eevee, a Rowlet, a Pikipek, and his closest partner, Gardevoir.

All four quickly went around to Brendon's side.

"Sorry, I waited so long guys."

"Cuuu~~!"

"Piki~~!"

"Rowww~~!"

They all answered.

These three, though nice, were relatively new to Brendon's team, having only caught them within the last few weeks.

Though, while Rowlet and Pikipek were new Pokémon he'd never seen before coming to Alola, Eevee wasn't exactly. Though, rare, he had seen a trainer or coordinator with an Eevee as a partner a few times. He though, himself, sees himself as lucky to have run across such a great new friend.

And last, but not least, was Gardevoir. A partner he's stayed with since almost the beginning of his time as a Pokémon trainer.

Their relationship was, special, to put it easily. In the absence of his actual mother, the Fairy Pokémon would often guide the boy and protect him as if she were his real mother. He thought it was weird, at first, but he then realized that she'd do it all for his protection. He really did love all his Pokémon friends.

The psychic Pokémon kneeled down next to him and looked at his unhappy expression. She then turned to look towards the ocean and saw a familiar head of brown hair swimming happily.

That was all she needed to understand the situation.

Brendon then noticed an eerily sly smirk appear across the Fairy Pokémon's face.

"What is it?" He began to ask. But before he knew it, Gardevoir was forcing him up from his spot and towards the ocean. "W-Wait! You're really m-making me…!? " She simply let out a nod at him. "B-But, I don't think I should yet! A-After all, I still have to watch our s-!"

The look she gave him from behind. He could read it all. It was saying…

" _Don't worry so much, you'll be fine. I'll watch the stuff for you, so just go and have fun with May and the others."_

Or, at least something along those lines.

And he had to say, he couldn't argue. Coming from experience, she usually ended up being right about her judgment. Almost like his actual mom. Man, it was kind of scary.

So, though hesitantly at first, the boy decided to head over to the sea with his Pokémon and meet up with the May.

* * *

After a few minutes of diving through the water, May noticed a certain set of brown hair coming her way.

Brendon ran over to the water with his three partners, with him, only shortly later, realizing that she had also released her Pokémon to play with. As expected of May. She'd never have fun without her team.

"What took you so long?" She happily with a hint of excitement.

"Sorry, just a butt cramp, I guess."

That quirky reply of his was enough to get a solid laugh from her.

"Aww, don't go growing old on me now!"

The boy's team was finally able to meet up with her own.

A Litten, a Popplio, Happiny, a Meowth, and Cutiefly.

Litten, similar to Brendon's Rowlet, was a gift to them by this region's professor; Kukui was his name. Popplio was caught a few days ago while she was swimming and it quickly grew attached to her.

Happiny, Meowth, and Cutiefly were all caught normally. Though, it didn't diminish the fact that they all loved their new trainer and friend VERY much.

"By the way, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but what made you finally come over?"

"Well…" He said before pointing in the general direction he came from. May noticed the Fairy Pokémon sitting on a beach chair, she somehow got from somewhere, apparently sunbathing. Could Pokémon even tan?

"Gardevoir?"

"She told me that I should go and play and that she could handle watching the stuff for us. Though, I feel bad making her do that all by herself."

"…You two sure are close, huh?" She asked with a hint of jealousy, though gone unnoticed by the boy.

"Well, I do trust her greatly."

He also, for some reason, couldn't read the mood whenever it was just the two of them. May stared skeptically at the boy as she sunk herself under the water.

"H-Huh? May, where are y-?" All of a sudden, his body was dragged underwater by a pulling force.

Slightly irritated, the girl pulled down Brendon under with her; though, she made sure to be careful, as to not hurt him in any way.

Still confused by his situation, Brendon frantically looked around to find what dragged him under. His panic soon faded; for as he only saw May. If he knew her correctly, and he'd hoped he did, she probably dragged him to get him to shut up. Obviously, he must have said something to bother her. But what?

Well, he didn't have to figure that out now. He just wanted to enjoy this time with his _friend_.

Their day was filled with nothing but fun.

They went diving.

They built an awesome sand castle.

They had lunch.

They got scolded by Gardevoir for not being aware of their surroundings.

They lounged in the sea with a two-person water ring. Though despite the girl's dissatisfaction with his idea, he simply sat in the water and pushed the ring around.

They even had a few friendly rounds of battle.

All in all, it was a pretty eventful day and it wasn't even completely dark yet.

…

The sun was still up and the beach was decorated with a beautiful shade of red and orange. It'd only be a few more hours until the sun completely set. Yet, there was still a lot of people around. In fact, the number only kept increasing.

"Hey, do you know why there are so many people here now?" May questioned.

"No idea. But it looks like they're setting up for some sort of party."

"A party?" Both she and Brendon were still confused. So, she simply decided to ask couple who seemed to be wandering the beach. "Umm, excuse me!" She called out to them. "Sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know what's going on here?"

The woman she talked to, to put it simply, was sexy. Her short blonde hair and black swimsuit made it look like she only belonged on the beach. The man she was with, on the other hand, was very muscular and looked as if he belonged more on a professional swim team rather than the beach. The woman answered.

"Haven't you heard, this hotel throws a party once every month and anyone is allowed to attend!"

'So it really is a party.'

"Come on, Honey! We're going to miss all the fun!" The man called to the woman affectionately.

"Coming, Darling!" She answered just as affectionately. But May hadn't realized the woman lean close to her ear. "Oh, so why don't you bring you and that adorable boyfriend of yours over there?"

Instantly, the brunette girl's face heated up. It was probably as red as the sunset.

"H-H-He's not my boyfriend. We're just _friends, friends!_ "

"~Okay!~" The woman cheered before running back off to her man.

Brendon could only sit back and witness their conversation from afar.

There was a woman and someone who was probably her boyfriend or husband or something and May went up to go talk to them. They shared a minor conversation before the woman whispered something in her ear. Then May started panicking or something.

'Huh, I wonder what she whispered to her.' He thought. He noticed May began to walk back toward him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! But there is a party happening right now. Apparently, it's hosted by the hotel staff and they do this every month."

"So, it was a party after all."

"…Hey, why don't we go and check it out?"

"R-Really? I want to but, isn't everyone tired?" He asked. The two of them looked back and saw each of their Pokémon tired and resting.

The mother of the group, Gardevoir, looked around at all the sleeping monsters and then looked at the two of them. She let out a slight nod before getting up from her chair.

"Really? You'll watch over them for us?" The Fairy Pokémon smiled and nodded. "Alright, thank you Gardevoir." The two of them summoned each of their sleeping Pokémon back into their respective balls before handing them to Gardevoir. Lastly, the boy handed her his room key, just for comfort, before sending her off for the night. It was weird; seeing a Pokémon carrying several Pokéballs wasn't THAT strange of a think, but it just felt weird. Oh well.

"Alright, let's go!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" May then grabbed onto the boy's arm taking him away for more fun.

* * *

Wow…

THIS PARTY HAD EVERYTHING!

There was great food to eat.

There were awesome people to talk with.

There was amazing fire juggling with a boy named Kiawe and a trio of Marowak.

There was even great high tempo music. The only thing that was missing was…

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!" The DJ yelled. "GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE AND HOLD THEM TIGHT, BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO take things…slooooowwwww…"

Quiet music and a low tempo. Uh oh, it was a slow dance.

'Of all the things…' Brendon mentally cursed the DJ.

He and May sat awkwardly at one of the pre-established beach bars at the party. Of all the times to notice, the party seemed to be mostly, if not all, made up of couples of some sort. The two of them couldn't really look each other in the eyes.

"…"

"…"

"T-This is a nice song, isn't it? I t-think I've heard it before."

"Oh, y-yeah! M-Me too! I think my mom likes this song!"

"Yeah, mine too! Heheh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Well, that got nowhere.

'Aww, this is really awkward. If one of us could just find something else to-.' The girl then noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

That same blonde haired beauty, whom she asked about this party, was smirking mischievously at her from afar.

'She's still teasing me! Whatever, I can't let her get to me. But…I don't want to just sit here and wait like this. Even if only a little…I kind of want to…' She decided it was best to ignore all negative emotions and hope for the best case scenario. "Hey, Bren-." She was going to try and break the tense atmosphere between her and the boy. But when she turned to face him, she was taken by surprise.

Of all things, she turned to find his hand held out in front of her. Naturally, only one thing could be drawn from this.

"Let's dance." He said.

"!?"

"I-I know it might be awkward for a while, but I know you want to have a great time. So, May Birch, please dance with me."

She really felt stupid, she was worried for nothing.

Out of her gaze, the blonde beauty from before no longer had a mischievous smile on her face. This time, it was a smile of pride. She felt proud of the girl. With that satisfaction, she went back to enjoying her own slow dance.

With almost royal-like elegance, the brunette girl placed her hand with the boy's.

"Yes, I'd love to dance with you."

Happily, the two of them proceeded onto the dance floor.

* * *

They've only been dancing for about 2 or 3 minutes. But to him it felt like millennia. He and May swung back and forth to the rhythm of the beat.

He couldn't say it out loud, but, this right here, was definitely going to be his most treasured moment of his life. The girl he has an insane love for was right here, in his arms…almost, at least.

"…"

"…"

It felt like just the two of them.

All alone in the universe.

"…"

"…"

He didn't want this moment with her to end.

Not now, or ever.

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, Brendon…" She called.

"…Yeah…?"

"How long…how long do you think this'll last…?"

"Hmm?" That was an unexpected question. "You mean the dance? Probably for not that much longer, hehe…" He tried to joke, but he only ended hurting himself.

"Ha…well that, I guess. But…" He trailed off.

"…"

"Brendon…how long d-?"

She felt something drop. Like a single bit of water onto her nose. The two of them looked up and noticed something everyone had failed to see.

Rainclouds. And a lot of them at that.

It was barely seconds before a massive downpour fell onto the party and its inhabitants.

Taken by surprise, everyone screamed and attempted to find the closest place for shelter. In the midst of all the commotion, Brendon quickly grabbed May's hand, as to not lose her in the crowd.

"We should probably head back to the hotel."

"Yeah."

After that, the two of them ran off to their hotel, disregarding all the stuff they brought onto the beach. Luckily, it was just rented towels and an umbrella, so they could probably get to that later. Right now, their only concern was their safety.

* * *

By the time the two of them got back up to their floor, the rain had worsened.

Really, how could such a nice day turn into something so dark and stormy?

"Well _that_ was a mess." Brendon complained.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, by the way, what was it you were trying to say before the party ended?"

"…Huh!?" She quickly remembered. Then threw the thought away as fast as it came. "O-Oh, it was nothing! Just some dumb thing I was spouting. Just forget about it." She tried laughing it off. Unfortunately, it seemed like it only worried him more.

"Oh…alright." 'It feels like I hit on something sensitive. I probably shouldn't pry anymore.' "Well, this is my r-."

"What's wrong?"

The door. No matter how much he budged, it wouldn't open.

"…I gave Gardevoir my room key. She got tired after coming back and fell asleep…"

In short, he was locked out.

"Well…that shouldn't be a problem."

"How?"

"You can just stay in my room for the night."

"…"

"…"  
"N-NO NO! IT'S FINE! YOU DON'T NEED TO TROUBLE YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'LL JUST GO DOWN TO THE LOBBY AND SEE IF THEY HAVE ANOTHER KEY!"

"But there may be a chance that they don't! Really, it's no trouble! Each room has two beds in a different room! You can just sleep in one for the night!"

"…umm…sorry to bother you…"

"Don't be like that! We're in this together! You can count on me and I can count on you, alright!?"

"…"

She truly was the brightest star in the sky to him.

"Yeah."

* * *

By the time the two of them were comfortably in bed, the storm worsened even more. There was now a loud thunderstorm going on outside.

Although she felt comfortably in bed, she couldn't get any sleep. The storm outside was just too noisy.

"I haven't heard a thunderstorm in a long time. This one is particularly bad though." Though noisy, she couldn't help but feel there was a sort of beauty listening to the drops of rain tapping against her window with the sounds of thunder in the back. 'But I can't help but worry about, Brendon. Is he still-?"

As if on que, a massive flash of light was followed by the loudest crack of thunder yet. Without a doubt, everyone in the hotel would've heard that. Even if they didn't want to.

She couldn't hold herself anymore. She quietly jumped out of bed and headed over to the second room's door.

"Brendon, are you okay?" She asked. There was no answer. So, she tried knocking instead. "Brendon, are you okay!?" She asked with more worry. Still no answer.

Another crack of thunder rang through the room. At the same time, the boy's door gradually slid open. May took the opportunity to look in.

"Brendon…?"

A wave of relief blew over her, as she noticed him hiding under the sheets.

'He's alright.' "Brendon, are you okay?" She asked once more. Finally, there seemed to be a response.

"Y-y-yeah…I'm f-f-fine…" His voice was hoarse and wavering.

Another flash and crack.

He jumped underneath his bed.

"D-Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. Unfortunately, the girl was able to hear.

"You're still afraid of lightning, are you?" There wasn't a hint of ridicule in her voice. She could only worry for her friend.

"…It's pretty lame, huh; being 16 and still being afraid of something like lightning?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone is afraid of something."

"But even so, it must be a pain. Having to deal with something like this all the time. This isn't even the first time you've seen me like this."

It was true. She first found out about his fear about 4 years ago. The two of them were arriving back to Littleroot after being out for a few days and, all of a sudden, it began to rain. They were both on their way home when May found out that her mom was out and was unable to get back into her home. The lab was also too far to run to in this type of storm, so Brendon offered to let her sleep at his place for the night.

They didn't have any spare rooms available, so they both had to sleep in Brendon's room for the night. He let her have the bed while he decided to sleep on some spare sheets they had stored away for safe keeping. It was all going fine until that night, when a sudden thunderstorm happened.

At the time, May also felt slightly scared at the flashing of lighting and cracking of thunder. But not so much as the boy she was staying with.

Each and every time the sound of thunder cracked through the room, the boy would cower and shake underneath his sheets. At the time, she didn't know what to do to calm him down, so she did the first thing she could think of. She decided to sleep next to him on the floor. Somehow, that managed to calm him down long enough to get through the storm. She'd hoped she found a way for him to calm down, but will the same thing still work?

"But, I'll be fine. I have to get thr-." Another crack rang through the room silencing the boy and sending him back under the sheets. "D-damn it…"

She stood by and watched as the boy could only cower in fear against the forces of nature. All she could do was worry. Worry about how her _friend_ will manage.

…

But was that really _all_ she could do?

Granted, there was a way she could try and appease him throughout the night. But thinking of it now, it was nothing short of an embarrassing idea. After all, they weren't kids anymore. On top of that, if she just decided to do it, he might have thought of her as weird.

But…

Looking at the state he was in right now, he'd only think poorly of himself if this continued. She absolutely didn't want that.

Slowly, she made her way towards the side of his bed and, in one swift motion, pulled up the covers. Naturally, this took Brendon by surprise.

"W-What are you doing!?"

She didn't answer yet. She just slowly placed herself next to the boy in his bed. This appeared to startle him even more.

"M-May, you really don't have to force yourself to do this if you don't want! Seriously, I'm fine!" He tried to plead. He could only imagine how embarrassing it was for her to do this; imagine how much she must have thought of how big of a loser he was. He was about to jump out of the bed before he felt something grab onto his hand.

"?"

It was hers. Her own hand that reached down to grab him and stop him from leaving.

"It's okay…it's okay. I'm not going to leave you or think any worse of you."

"…"

"Um…please just lie down."

The boy couldn't help but let her words calm him down. He gradually got back into the bed, all the while not letting go of the girl's hand.

…

The two of them lay there, awkwardly, in the bed together.

Another crack of thunder rung.

Brendon jumped in surprise and tensed up. Although, even though that, May never let go of his hand.

"I told you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to think any worse of you."

"…"

"So…you can put your faith in me and sleep soundly tonight."

"…alright…" He voice was just too reassuring. He swore, whatever might have been spoken by her, he'd believe it in a heartbeat.

So, for the first time that night, the boy gracefully closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. Not long after, she also gave into the realm of dreams.

* * *

It was morning.

Birds could be heard chirping out the window.

The sun's intense rays shone through the curtains of the room.

Somehow, Brendon was able to make it through the entire night. In fact, he couldn't remember a time he's slept that well since _that_ night 4 years ago.

All the fatigue he felt from last night was pretty much nonexistent at this point. And he could only thank May for that. Everything was all thanks to her. Although, there was something off about this morning.

Last night, he could clearly remember holding her hand as they slept together. But it wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was replaced with a considerable weight pressed against his chest.

The boy gradually opened his eyes to the new morning sun and when he looked to see what was holding onto him so tight, it was quite a surprise.

May, still sleeping, had her face buried in his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him. He could also feel her leg entwined slightly with his own. If one were to compare the position they were in right now, it'd be akin to a little kid sleeping with a giant teddy bear.

"!" His face flushed with red and his heartbeat sped up dramatically. She could probably feel his body temperature skyrocket and his heart pace increase. Even so, she happily slept through it all. It actually felt as if she got even more comfortable.

'H-How did we end up like this!? Wait, if she wakes up, won't she feel embarrassed!? I should probably try to escape. But I love this too much. But I don't want to make her uncomfortable!' He began heavily debating the options in his head. '…I-I guess I'll just stay as still as possible until she wakes up.'

…

About half an hour, or so, later, the brunette girl finally awoke. She felt relaxed and completely ready to take on the day.

She could feel herself holding onto something really warm but quickly deduced that it was Brendon, the one she slept with last night. Yeah, that must have been right. But even so, she could no longer feel embarrassed. Because last night, she realized something…something very important to her.

This _friend_ of hers…

She was really in love with him, even more than she thought she was already. So obviously, this rare chance she'd get to get closer to him, she wasn't going to give it up. She pulled closer to his chest to get even the slightest more enjoyment from being super close to him.

"Mmmm…good morning." She looked up to be greeted with the boy's blushing face.

"Yeah…good morning."

It was already a great start of the day for her. But sadly, she thought it was time to let go and get out of bed. He probably felt super embarrassed about this, after all.

She got up from the bed and stretched.

Brendon looked on still in his spot.

'Damn, how can someone look so beautiful from the start of the morning?' He also hadn't recognized it last night, since it was so dark, but she slept with very little clothing; mainly consisting of a loosely worn tank top and shorts. 'I can't say this in front of her but… LUUUUCCCKKKYYYYYYYYY!'

"Well, it's probably time to get ready for the day." It may have been the way she said it, but that one thing managed to get Brendon extremely excited. What was it? Was it a new air of seductivity she unlocked after sleeping with him that night? Or was it that she was always this kind of cute but he's never realized it until right now after last night's event? Whatever it was, he loved it. And almost like a dog, he slid out of bed and followed her order.

"Okay! Oh, and May…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for last night."

She let out a little smirk.

"Of course, we are _close enough_ to be comfortable with at least that, right?"

"…!?" He realized that pretty quickly. She didn't use that notorious _'F'_ word. Did this meant he had a chance!? Was he finally reaching the final boss!? "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right."

May perked up and ran to grab the boy's arm.

"Come on. Let's get ready!" After discovering a new level of feelings for this boy, she was determined to show them off to him, whether he liked it or not. Honestly speaking though, it did sound a bit selfish. But she wanted to be selfish for this. After all, this was _love_ they were talking about.

* * *

The two of them prepared for their oncoming day.

Since it was unknown if Gardevoir had woken up yet, May let Brendon use her shower and bath. With the spare utilities provided by housekeeping, there didn't seem to be any problems. Well, other than the fact that he had no clothes to wear save for a pair of boxer shorts and an undershirt. May didn't seem to mind though.

May, on the other hand, seemed to be prepped and ready for the day. Since they weren't spending it on the beach today, she decided to dress in more normal attire. She had on a short red dress she'd bought while here along with her favorite pair of black shorts. She also had her hair tied back into a ponytail decorated nicely with a cute visor.

Brendon thought she looked cute. But when did he never? It reminded him that he has yet to dress up.

"W-Well, I better go dress up now."

"Aww, right now?"

"!?" What the Hell was that!? He felt an incredible jolt strike throughout his entire body. But from what? Was it from what she just said? He couldn't have thought of anything else.

"I-I mean, it won't take long. It'll only be a few minutes." He stated trying to assure her of something.

"Alright. Hurry back."

"I will." He rushed off to his room to change.

Luckily, his door opened without a problem this time. And when he went inside his room, it was filled with nothing but happy Pokémon.

"Good morning, everyone!" All the Pokémon, both his and May's, jumped at him as soon as he spoke up. "Heheh…it's good to see you're all well and rested. May's over in her room for you all." With that, every last one of them, save for Gardevoir, ran over to the other room.

With his newfound quiet, he began changing into today's outfit. A normal pair of shorts with a blue and white shirt all tied together with his signature beanie. He was ready to go.

Gardevoir sat on the bed waiting for her trainer.

"Alright, you ready Gardevoir?" She let out a quiet growl and smile. He took that as a yes. The boy took her specific Pokéball and summoned her back inside. "Thank you for last night, Gardevoir. I'll make sure to pay you back, dearly." He went to grab everyone else's respective balls before heading back over to May's room.

In there he could see them all playing around with the brunette girl.

"I'm back!" He called out.

"I guess that means you're ready to go?"

"I sure am!" He threw over her Pokémon's balls and she caught them with relative ease.

"Alright everyone, back inside."

"Alright everyone, in you go."

They both said, summoning back the last 8 of the little monsters. The two of them gave each other a determined look of approval.

"Now then…" He spoke. "Let's head out!"

With enthusiasm and his voice and cheer in their step, May and Brendon marched out the door. There was a day of new adventure out there waiting for them!

* * *

The two of them spent their day exploring the vast island that was Akala.

It was an island littered with mostly beautiful forestry and green, as well as minor beaches and a grand volcano.

Many strong trainers almost seemed to be waiting to battle them at every corner.

They even found an amazing stadium that was home to something called 'The Battle Royal'. Basically, it was a place where strong trainers would gather to watch and fight all out All-for-One battles against 3 other people. It was a sight to behold. Brendon even tried it first hand with his Gardevoir, Eevee, and Pikipek. Unfortunately, he only came out in 2nd place under another native trainer with his Raichu, and Primarina. The trainer was amazingly strong, even if he seemed to be a few years younger than him. The 1st place winner eventually introduced himself as Hau. He talked about how he only started as a trainer a few months ago, but has always dreamed of become a Kahuna, basically this region's form of 'Gym Leaders'. Brendon and May introduced themselves as well and talked about how they were trainers from Hoenn aiming to become world class Pokémon masters themselves.

The three of them all got something to eat together before heading their separate ways. By that time though, the sun was almost going down. Deciding that they should find somewhere to stay soon, the two of them continued down the route past the Wela Volcano Park. They soon came across a Pokémon Center and eventually a motel not too far down the road. It was a quick decision that it was best they stay there for the night.

With May deciding to wait in the Poke Center, Brendon went to the lobby to try and book them a few rooms. Unfortunately…

"You only have one room!?"

The desk lady answered dejectedly.

"Yes. For some reason, we've been completely booked for the night. So, all we have to offer is the one room on the second floor. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"O-Oh no! It's not your fault, there's no need to apologize! But still…only one room…" He took a moment to think. 'One room…should we just find somewhere to camp instead, or…?' Instantly, he remembered something the cute brunette girl said to him not too long ago.

" _We are close enough to be comfortable with at least that, right?"_ The words whispered through his mind.

"Alright. Then I'll just take the one room."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Alright sir. Then, please wait momentarily while I get your key."

"Okay, thank you." With that, the woman went to the back room. "We should be fine, it's just one night." He said trying to calm himself. But, no matter what, he couldn't cease the lingering excitement he felt in his stomach.

* * *

Brendon and May made their way into the room.

It was surprising. The room was quite beautiful and well maintained even for just a simple motel.

Brendon placed his stuff into a nearby chair while May took the bed. She threw herself onto the bed, completely tired from all the day's activities.

"Man, I'm wiped. Today was super fun! We even got to meet a super strong trainer. Oh, and his Raichu was SOOOOO CUTE! I've never seen a Raichu like that before. I wish I had Raichu with me right now, they could have become friends."

May seemed to have really enjoyed herself today. Brendon felt satisfied with that.

"It's good you had fun today." He stated trying to sound cool.

"Oh, but you were so cool today, too!"

"H-Huh, me!?"

"Yeah! You were awesome when you battled! Even if it was your first time in the Battle Royal, you almost won! It's just that Hau and his Pokémon had more experience under their belt."

"…" 'Dang it, Brendon. Stop getting so embarrassed and just say thank you!' "T-Thanks."

"I also want to try it sometime. Maybe tomorrow we can go back see if any other strong trainer shows up."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I also kind of want to see what other strong trainers go there to battle."

"So, it's a plan?"

"Yup."

May couldn't help but cheer to herself. The Battle Royal looked like a lot of fun and she wanted to fight her share of battles against other strong trainers. Hopefully, they might run into someone just as strong, if not stronger, than Hau was. But that'll have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, it was time to get ready to sleep.

"…Hey Brendon, you can take a shower first if you want."

"Hmm, are you sure?" He puzzled.

"Yeah. I need to just rest for a while."

"Alright. I'll be out soon." He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. After a minute or two the water could be heard running.

'Brendon, you're really cool. Sometimes, it feels like you're not confident in yourself and the decisions you make. But that shouldn't be. You're a really strong and really nice person. You have to believe in yourself more…the way I believe in you.' "But, I can't really say that out loud, can I? He'll think I'm rude." She slowly closed her eyes. "Geeze…I'm tired."

…

About 6 minutes later, Brendon stepped out of the shower. He wore boxer shorts and an undershirt, but his hair was still dripping wet.

"May?" He called. But she didn't answer. He looked over to the bed and noticed she was fast asleep.

She purred quietly. Almost like a sleeping Skitty. It was too adorable. He wished he could take a quick picture of her sleeping face, but he knew it was wrong. Even worse, she might hold a grudge if he did that.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that the girl still had bits of sweat over her body.

'…'

She glistened. Almost impossibly. It was like the sweat was gently highlighting every inch of her perfectly cute face. From the top of the forehead, to her dark and long eyelashes, over to her cute nose, down to her perfectly…beautifully ruby lips. Lips he wanted to…just…

'WHOA! H-HOLD YOURSELF BACK! YOU DON'T ATTACK A GIRL IN HER SLEEP BRENDON! YOU KNOW BETTER!' "Hey, hey, May…May…"

"…hhmmm?" She moaned waking up.

"Sorry, to wake you. You can take a shower now if you want."

"…oh, okay." She sat up from the bed and let out a tired yawn. "Thank you." She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Once again, after a few minutes the water could be heard running.

Brendon sat on the bed and looked over to the bathroom door.

He could only sigh.

"That was a close one. I-I'm not going to last much longer at this rate."

…

Around 8 minutes later, May also came out of the bathroom dressed in the same tank top and shorts as last night.

"Brendon?"

"I'm still here." He answered. He was lying in the same spot she was just a few moments ago. She decided to take a seat right next to the boy.

"You thinking about something?"

"…" He took a while to answer. "…Not really."

"Aww, come on. You can tell me."

"I-it's really nothing. I'm just tired and stuff is all."

Well, if he was tired, she couldn't be displeased with him for that. But still, even though she wanted to know what was on his mind, it was probably smarter not to press on about it when he didn't want to. Although, if their relationship continued to stay this stoic, there was no way she would be able to get her feelings across.

"Well, that's fine. I still think you're really impressive though."

"Heh…you always say that."

"Because it's true!" She pounced up from her spot to overlook her friend.

"M-May?"

"Ever since you've arrived to Hoenn, ever since I've met you, I've always thought you were amazing. Even when my dad told me about when you got your first Pokémon and how you saved him. Even then, I've thought of you as nothing but impressive."

"…"

"When we first battled, you handled your partner like a natural. And to say the least…I was envious."

"!?"

"I thought that'd I'd never match up to you as a trainer. But even so, to help my dad…and to catch up with you, I tried my best. I loved battling with you to see how much stronger I got. And I loved battling you to see how much you've grown too. I always looked forward to seeing you."

"…"

"And even when we were up against Team Magma and Aqua, Groundon and Kyogre…you were always brave and strong and overcame any obstacle you were faced with. You were even able to go on and become a Hoenn Champion."

"…"

"When it comes to you and your Pokémon, I've never seen a better team. You're kind and caring to everyone. But even then, you feel sadness and conflict. You're a very emotional guy, you know. Though you don't tend to show it."

Brendon could only blush.

"But, that's all the more reason I just… find you really impressive. Why I believe in you so much."

"…" 'May, I…guess I know what you mean now.'

"Brendon…what I really mean is…I-!"

"May…" He said silently. Though it still managed to silence her.

"O-Oh sorry! I…I got a little ahead of myself. Sorry, I'll…"

The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like all of what she said was just wrong. Truthfully, he knew. There were times he'd believe in himself greatly, and other times where he'd cower. He didn't want to accept his cowardly side though, so it ended up looking as if he never believed in himself from the start. But…even then…whenever he'd cower, whenever he'd tense up, whenever he'd waver…he always thought of her. This same girl right in front of him, who just went on about how she has always believed in him from the start. To her, he was a point of motivation to the girl. She'd thought of him whenever she felt unconfident about what she was doing.

Just like he did. Just how she thought of him when losing her way, he thought of her. And he definitely didn't want to disappoint her, never again.

So…he took her hand in his.

"Let's go to bed." He smiled. It was almost childlike, yet had this great feeling of Drive behind it.

She couldn't help but feel warm inside. Like, all her feelings were finally answered.

"Yeah." She smiled happily.

The two of them, still holding hands, made to the bed. He got in first, and when he was set, she followed suit.

With the both of them set, Brendon turned off the light.

…

It was dark.

…

Dark enough to not see anything on any side.

…

Though, there was light fading in from the outside.

…

It was a clear night.

The stars decorated the sky with a million white lights. And the moon brought it all together with it shining brightly in the sky; like a diamond in space.

…

"Brendon…"

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to forget everything I just said, are you…?"

"There's no way I will. Are you alright with that…?"

"…I wouldn't want it any other way…"

…

It was silent after that.

The sounds of the night could be heard through the window. But it didn't distract them from the moment.

…

It was weird.

That night, the boy could have sworn he felt the gentle touch of someone else's lips on his own.

…

It felt nice.

* * *

It was morning.

The sound of raindrops tapped at the window.

…

Going out today didn't look like a possibility.

…

The boy woke up.

Was it another normal morning to him?

Wake up, get ready, go out and adventure?

He didn't know for sure, since it was only morning.

Even so, today felt different.

Even just him waking up filled him with nothing but happiness.

It was also weird. That same feeling he felt of someone else's lips last night, it was still there. It came accompanied by another feeling; tightness. Similar to the night before, the soft sensation of lips was present with something holding onto him tightly.

He looked down to find, who else but his favorite brunette, May.

She was kissing him.

Really passionately.

It felt…super satisfying.

He wrapped his arms around the girl and started 'fighting' back.

May, surprised at first, only sunk deeper into their kiss.

It was a few seconds before they decided to break apart. The two of them panted heavily before smiling at each other.

"So, you're finally awake?" She asked first.

"Well, there's no way I could sleep through something like that, now is there?"

May couldn't help herself. She immediately brought his head closer to hers and continued their passionate kiss. And Brendon didn't fight back, in the least bit. Seriously, what idiot would though?

Another few minutes later, the two broke apart.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for a long time now…" He commented

"That makes two of us."

The two of them looked outside.

"It's raining quite a bit. Is it okay to go outside in weather like that?" May asked.

"Looks like we might have to put that plan of going back to the Battle Royal on hold for today."

He felt the girl's soft hand cup the side of his face.

"That's okay. I think I found something JUST AS FUN to do today instead…"

'Damn, she is incredible!'

The two of them continued kissing each other. Passion swelling between the two of their lips and emotion finally being expressed. It felt akin to an endless flurry of love attacks from one opponent to another. Naturally, in a battle like this, determining a winner and loser was absolutely unnecessary.

The brunette stealthily, and slowly, removed the boy's undershirt until she was completely able to remove the entire thing.

Although, he loved this, and he knew she loved it too, he had to take a moment and talk to her.

"Wait a minute, May!"

"…?"

"I-I'm really happy we're like this. Honestly, I feel like the happiest person in the world right now. But…if this continues any further, I…may not be able to hold myself back." His words were heavy on his conscious. He wanted to be with may, just as he was now, but…if he messed up even in the least bit…

A sudden kiss on his cheek was all it took to snap him out of his daze.

"I know. This is a lot to take in. Honestly, I'm still scared of where we go from here on out too. But even so…I want to do it."

"…May…"

"I want to learn more with you. I want to experience more with you." She started hugging him. "I want to love you even more than I do now."

"…I also…I also want to love you more. More than I ever imagined I could…"

"…So, even though I'm scared, I don't think it'll be all that bad if you're with me. Besides, Gardevoir has kind of been secretly helping me get this far…"

"…" 'THAT'S WHY SHE'S BEEN SO PUSHY LATELY!? Well, I have to remember to really thank her next chance I get…'

"So, Brendon…" She said kissing him once more. "Please take that chance with me."

"…I'll go with you. I'll never let you go. And we can experience more."

With a brief moment of silence behind them, the two of them entered their moment of passion once more. Their kiss was longer, seemingly never ending.

The two of them fell back on the bed together.

It was almost dreamlike. He never thought he'd be able to express what he's felt for so long.

But there was no more time to think about anything else. After all, his _girlfriend_ was right in front of him.

The last thing he could remember before going wild, was the sight of the beautiful brunette removing her top.

…

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Post-note:** **So that's done with. Longest thing I've written yet.**

 **There was a lot, and I mean A LOT of constantly reused terminology and word choice used in this. That's mainly thanks to my very limited knowledge of good words to use. That and thinking of this as I go really limits how I remember to word things. Even so, those of you who stuck to the end, I thank you very much.**

 **I should also mention, I'm not THAT into the entire Pokemon universe. I only decided to make this after finishing Omega Ruby's story and i just really loved Brendon and May's characters. Though, I probably (definitely) butchered most parts of their character just for self satisfaction, and to those of you who dislike that, I deeply apologize.**

 **Anyway, that's about it for this year.**

 **`As always, this is Tempest, signing out!**

 **-Bye.**

* * *

 **Link to image: pin/514465957411509866/**


End file.
